


March 12, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''If we're usually together,'' Amos muttered after his frown.





	March 12, 2002

I never created DC.

''If we're usually together,'' Amos muttered after his frown and Supergirl flew outside to feed the farm animals.

THE END


End file.
